


A Serenade for the Twin

by Pokeevee57



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeevee57/pseuds/Pokeevee57
Summary: A short one-shot elaborating on Sara's thoughts as she watches her twin brother skate to "Serenade for Two." Inspired by me and my own brother's twin problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :)

Whenever she looked at him, she felt her inner turmoil bubble. It just couldn't be helped….

All she wanted to do was help him. Even if it meant leaving him, she would leave his side for all eternity if it meant that he could actually go on without her there. He needed to learn how to cope without her.

But why must he insist that he stay by her side?

She watched as her brother skated on the ice, his dance filled with passion and sorrow and loss...how depressed, he seemed to be, a longing look plastered on his face, filled with pain…

Sara choked at her brother's form. She felt that the dance was for her, and for her alone...The audience was watching, entranced, but she, Sara, Mickey’s sister, was completely enchanted by his performance.

She felt his love through his skate, a final attempt to call her to his side. Sara watched as he scanned the audience, and for a split second, his gaze landed on her, their violet eyes telling all of their emotions before the moment ended, Mickey skating along the ice once more.

Sara couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. She felt what he felt, completely, for that single second.

Love, sorrow. But the one thing that made her truly happy, was acceptance.

She watched on as he flew on the ice, calmly and softly. So mellow compared to even his practice, bringing a certain feeling into the song as he skated in sync to the beautiful music.

More tears started to fall. She choked on her sobs...the skate flowed with the music, so mellow, so sad, yet so passionate…

Sara ran.

She ran away from her seat in the stands, now empty in a sea of people. Her form, swift and quick, could hardly be seen as she raced to the rink, just as her brother finished his skate.

Sara ran harder as she saw his score. Her tears continued to fall as she ran to where he stood, standing in victory, a smile on his face.

She jumped into his arms just as he saw her come running. She cried as Mickey held her.

That moment was theirs, and theirs alone. They stood in each other's arms, a warm embrace that conveyed all emotion.

Sara looked up at her brother as time went still. Words flowed from her mouth as she was caught in the moment, and in the next second, forgotten as she hugged him tighter. Mickey’s words never reached her ears.

Time seemed to slow down, just at the moment, for the twins. They saw each other and knew that that was the last that they would be together with each other before they went their separate ways.

Sara smiled, her eyes sparkling with tears, as she thought to herself, that everything was now right.

And as hard as it was to convince him, it was just as hard, if not harder, to convince herself. She wanted to be by his side as well, as he was her closest friend, always protecting her.

But she knew that, someday, they'd have to separate. For if they didn't, everything would fall apart if something happened to either one of them. So she convinced herself once more, for herself, and her brother.

They stood at that moment, with slowed time. And they both thought, simultaneously…

_**This...is for the best. Goodbye…my best friend.** _


End file.
